CMOS-compatible MEMS packaging is widely used nowadays. However, combinations of CMOS technology and MEMS may cause an out-gassing issue. The subsequent pressure level shift within the MEMS device induced by the out-gassing issue may degrade the performance. Therefore, there is a need to solve the above deficiencies.